With the increasing distribution and ease of access of wireless access points, including cellular base stations such as picocell or femtocell base stations, privacy of certain communications is a growing concern. For example, within a baseball park (also referred to herein as a “ballpark”), it is critical that communications between the bullpen and dugout of each team be private. Other teams and third parties must be prevented from intercepting or overhearing those communications. Also, if other devices are able to share the wireless spectrum with the dugout or bullpen, the ability of dugout or bullpen devices to communicate may be impaired by congestion. This impaired ability to communicate may be every bit as damaging as compromised privacy in a live game.
While many of these problems were not present in previous, wireline solutions, wireline phones come with their own disadvantages, such as delay in answering the phone while one walks to pick it up, or impaired mobility because one is trying to stay close to the phone.